19-4 Losol Shadow
|maiden = Curly Socks |s drop = Cute Bandage |princess = Flower In the Fog |s drop2 = |previous = |next = |tags = |quest = Seek Veteran Ninja :Shadow of the Crane :Blood Moon Exit the Clouds :Disappearing Moon}} Dialogue Opening: * (Nikki grabs the case, and makes a run for the door with Kimi and the others) * (Bang!) * Bobo: Ah!! * (Ozeca bursts into laughter at the sight of Bobo, who had just tripped over some racks) * Ozeca: Commander, are you sure you should be pointing that gun at me? * Momo: Bobo!!! * Nikki: Bobo... * Kimi: ... * (The door to the armory suddenly opens. Shade is standing just within, his gun aimed at Bobo) * Bobo: (In dismay) ...I...I'm sorry... I didn't mean to... * Ozeca: Shade, eliminate them and take back White Blossom! * (Orlando switches off his gun's safety loudly, and presses the loaded weapon into Ozeca's temple) * (Shade glances at Ozeca, then at Nikki and Kimi near the door, then puts down his gun) * Shade: My quest has been completed. I have nothing to do with White Blossom any longer. * Orlando: You... * (Nikki runs up and grabs Bobo) Let's go!!! * (The girls disappear through the door. Orlando lets Ozeca go, and slowly steps back towards the door) * Shade: Wait. * (Shade raises his gun again, this time pointing it at Orlando's heart) * Shade: You're not going to thank me, Commander? * Orlando: ... * Shade: Just kidding. * Shade: (He looks at Orlando and lowers the gun) You didn't fire. We're even now. * Orlando: ...Thanks. * (Orlando leaves, and catches up to Nikki and the others. Together, they leave the outpost and finally arrive at Losol City before night falls) * (To their surprise, Losol City is by no means the shady city they'd imagined.) * (On the contrary, the streets are well organized. Banks, hospitals, hotels, shopping malls... every imaginable modern facility can be seen) * Kimi: I didn't expect Losol City to actually be like this...Maybe it's not as scary as people say? * Orlando: This city of sin operates under its own laws and axioms, and the people who reside in this gray area have their own way of living, as well. * Orlando: You'll understand much more once we arrive at Losol Church. * Nikki: A church?...but why would a chaotic, underground city need a church? * (After walking past a number of streets, steeples and statues began to appear before them. Orlando goes up to greet a red-haired nun holding a gun in front of the church) * Orlando: Azula, these are my friends; they will be staying in the city for two or three days. May I ask you to look after them during their stay? * Azula: ...Friends? They are your friends, Orlando; not mine. You haven't forgotten the creed of Losol Church, have you? We do not accept the weak. * Azula: Now, children, prove your strength to me with a ninja outfit Conclusion: There is no concluding dialogue. Category:Chapter 19 I Daybreak War Category:Stages